


Addams' 150th Anniversary

by KatLeePT



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez and Morticia are ready to celebrate their 150th anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addams' 150th Anniversary

        Morticia sighed delightedly, turning in her beloved's arms to survey the view before them. Dark settled over their favorite travel spot, the Dead Sea. Screams suddenly split the rising night; Morticia's proud grin filled her beautiful, pale face. "Ah! Listen, darling! The children are helping a traveler fit inside his luggage!"

        "They always have been the helpful sort," Gomez boasted proudly.

        Light further down shore caught Morticia's attention. "Look. Our dear Uncle Fester has made a new friend."

        "I hope this one lasts."

        "Me, too. He does have such trouble with amour."

        Gomez promptly started kissing her; their 150th anniversary was underway!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
